The One To Save Them All
by iOptimumReaper
Summary: Back on Earth he was alone. He may have had his brother but they considered each other acquaintances. The only true friends he had were the voices in his head formed by his abilities. One day he was contacted by a mysterious person asking for help, he quickly accepted. He prepped for his arrival into the mysterious person's world. He never expected what was about to happen. OCxRD.
1. The Arrival

I sat there… at my desk spinning in my chair. I was waiting for about three minutes, waiting for Skype to give me a notification. "This is taking too long…" I said to myself out loud.

"HEY!" A voice screamed from behind me. I turned around to see my brother at his desk looking back at me. "Would you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to role-play."

"I just started talking! And I'm SO SORRY if your game is SO important!" I said to him a little ticked off. I looked over to the coat rack that sits to the left side of my desk. My gun sits there in its holster hanging on one of the hooks.

"It's more important than your worthless life!" He snapped. That was the last straw… I really quick stood up, unclipped my gun, and pointed it at him. I was too slow… he already got his gun out of his desk's drawer and had it aimed at me. We stood there, at a standoff.

"I see you are still quick on the draw." I said putting a smirk on my face. "Just like our old running days."

"You have to stay sharp in this kind of life." He replied after a few seconds of silence. "Always being hunted by the cops."

"True that." I said slowly putting my gun back in its holster. He opened the desk drawer and put his gun in it, then closed it.

A chime went off on my computer. "That's my queue." Sitting back down I face my computer to see Skype flashing. Opening it I see I have a message from the only person on my contacts list, Distant. I open the chat and see the message. '_Are you ready?_' it says, '_Yes._' I typed in and hit send. There was a short pause until they sent, '_You have 5 minutes to prepare._' I grabbed my pistol holster and put it on over my shirt. I grab the filled duffel bag next to my desk. I open it to check the stock; a reserve parachute, a compass, a pair of binoculars, 2 suppressors, 2 cans of 50 pieces of tactical bacon, 20 9mm pistol magazines, 10 magazines for an AR-15, an extra pair of running shoes, 1 dismantled AR-15 sniper, and an extra M1911 pistol. I close it and hold the bag by its handle. I sit back down at my desk and type in and send '_I'm ready._' '_Opening the portal on this side._' they reply. This was the moment I was waiting for. I stood back up and walked over to the living room to have an open area.

"Hey wait!" My brother yelled to me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Jack, you have to trust me on this. They need me desperately where I'm going." I answer grabbing my hoodie from on the couch and putting it on then my bag.

"Be safe out there. Don't use too much of your mana, you have to remember it-" He started.

"Isn't an infinite source that needs to be recharged with an 8 hour rest. I know the drill." I ran over to the fridge and opened it to get a few bottles of vodka and put them in my bag. Then run back to the middle of the living room. A light begins to form around my hands. I put my hands in a way as if I'm trying to open a jammed elevator door. My arms swing apart and a doorway shaped portal appears. I walk through, it closes behind me. A bright line lies within my path, I continue forward for 5 seconds. I fall to my knees feeling sickened, slowly I close my eyes. The bright light goes away and my hands hit the ground in front of me. As my hands hit the ground I feel grass under them. Slowly opening my eyes I notice white hooves in front of my hands. I look up and see a white unicorn with wings and a sparkling, also very colorful, mane. She has a shocked look on her face; I quickly get to my feet. "Why hello there!" I say brushing off my jeans still feeling sick. She is a bit shorter than me… "Excuse me real quick." I stumble away a bit from her and throw up. The puke nearly hitting my newer running shoes. I turn back around and walk over to her; she now has an angered look on her face. "Sorry about that. Hopping through dimensions can really take a lot out of you." I wipe my mouth with my arm and stick out my other hand. "You must be Princess Celestia. I'm Gurren Artren." She doesn't shake my hand so I put it back down.

"What are you doing in our world?! And why are you in the Royal gardens?!" Princess Celestia says in a stern tone. I look around and notice the well-kept flowers and trees.

"Well then… sorry about that." I said looking back at her. I start to hear hoof steps and look over her shoulder to see a group of guards running at us. "Love to stay and chat it up with you but… five-oh time to go!" I say taking off sprinting behind me. I ran through the castle grounds for about ten minutes looking for the main gate. Eventually I found it; I quickly ran towards it and hopped over. I continued to run away from the castle grounds and to the streets of Canterlot. I saw ponies walking around throughout the streets. "I guess Distant wasn't lying." I said to myself running into a nearby alleyway after turning the corner. I stopped and put my hand on the wall to take a breather. Looking over my shoulder I see no one chasing me. "Gave up already? They mustn't be very good guards." I turn my head back around to see a spear a few inches from my face. Without thinking I pull out my pistol and match it to my attacker. He was white unicorn with a crimson mane in guard armor. We both just stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. "Looks like it's just me and you." I say breaking the silence. In his eyes I see worry and fear, mainly fear. "I can see it in your eyes. You are feared for your life and worried about something else." He tightens his grip on the spear.

"Drop your weapon, and come with me." He said.

"You won't be able to have me in there for long. I may have magic but you can't keep the kind I have locked up at all. You don't want to die right?" I ask. He nods. "You have a family back there right? Wife and son? They know the risk you take every day as a guard. All they want is for you to come home every day." That shook him up, his face changed from anger to pure fear his grip started to loosen on the spear. "I can read your thoughts. Don't worry, you have a choice. You may choose to go back to your family and let me keep running, life. Or, you can choose to let your son grow up without his father, death." I heard running behind me, I'm going to be trapped within a few minutes. "Clock is ticking quickly, make your choice."

He dropped his spear and hung his head in defeat. "Life," he answered.

"Then I'm sorry about the headache." I flipped my gun and caught the barrel. He looked up and I hit him in the side of the head with the grip, it knocked him out instantly. Holstering my gun I turned and looked behind me. A guard turned down the alleyway and saw me standing next to the knocked out guard.

"Over there!" He yelled. Instantly I took off sprinting, I ran measurements through my head; how high the walls are, how wide the walls are from each other, and the length of the alleyway. Height is 30 feet; width from wall to wall is 5 feet across; length is 500 meters. I have enough calculating to know I can run up and bounce from wall to wall getting to the roof easily. A jump and start running on the wall than bounce back and forth, quickly ascending. I reach the roof's ledge and climb up then look down.

"Don't you wish you were a Pegasus?" I shout downwards with a cocky smile. I turn around and start running, 'I need to find distant' I thought to myself. I noticed a really tall clock tower, to the clock tower! Changing course I ran to the clock tower on the roof tops. For about two minutes I ran, finally I reached the roof top closest to the tower. I sat down to catch my breath; more calculations went through my head. I came to the conclusion that the roof was an entire street away from the tower, around 22 feet away. "I guess I need to climb down." I look over the edge to see the streets abandoned except for a guard patrol. "Guess I caused a stir." I take off my duffel bag and threw it over the edge, I follow soon after. As soon I hit the ground I do a roll to make sure I don't break my ankle, I quickly grab my duffel bag and put it back on. The guards instantly notice me; I give a quick salute and start climbing the tower.

"Go get reinforcements!" One of the guards orders to the other guard and he runs towards me. I look over to see the guard already at the base of the tower charging up a shot. I quickly put up a shield as he fires the shot; it bounces off and hits the ground in front of him.

"Not my fault!" I yell down to him still climbing up half way there. More guards joined him. I felt an aura around me yank me off the clock tower; all the guards used their joined forces to take me off. I quickly sent out a burst of my power to break free and get back on the clock tower. I start to climb faster and faster and faster until I finally get to the top. After climbing up I sit down near the ledge.

"Come down now and we will be merciful!" I hear a faint yell.

"Nah I'm good up here!" I yell back down. I pull out my binoculars and survey the area I notice a small tower in the distance. I can make out some buildings and a large tree on the north side of the town. "That must be Pony Ville." I say to myself, I check on my new 'Friends' at the base of the tower. Some of them left and I can see them running to the castle, looking up at the castle I see Pegasus preparing for takeoff. "I need to finish up quickly." I pull out a map of Pony Ville and mark some spots on the map; the library, town hall, Sweet Apple Acres, sugar cube corner, the ever free forest, carousel boutique, and a small cottage broken off from the rest of the town. "There! It looks beautiful!" I say holding up the map. I put the map and binoculars away. I look back over at the castle, and see the Pegasus have taken off and are racing towards me. I test the wind, there is none; calculate the distance from the ground to the top of the tower, about half-a-mile. "If I jump and activate the wing suit spell within the first second of flight I should land in the forest outside of town." I check my watch; my mana meter says I'm at about ¾ depleted. Just enough for twelve more spells today and back up on the tower getting ready to jump. I sprint then jump off the tower, the guards below watch. That one life or death second passes and I activate the spell. I slowly glide down to the edge of the city. "Well, that went well." I heard barely audible yelling and took off running into the forest towards Pony Ville. The travel was about a day's long of a walk. It was about eight o'clock when I decided to stop and set up camp. The next day I continued to travel, I checked the map I was about more than ¾ of the way to Zecora's hut. I put the map away and pulled out a silencer, screwed it on my gun and continued walking; ready for trouble. Surprisingly there was no trouble along the way to Zecora's; walking up to her hut I saw all the tiki masks lying around. I walked up to the only window, looking in I saw Zecora humming a little tune while she makes her brew. "I guess I shouldn't disturb her." I whisper to myself a little too loud, she turns around. Before she could see me I'm lying prone in front of her window, I hear some moving of things within the hut. Quickly, I roll into a bush and Zecora comes out with a spear. She stands in attack formation ready for anything. She scans the area and stops at the bush I'm hiding in. Does she see me? Zecora walks over to the bush and leans in closer, focusing her eyes. She stabs the spear into the ground next to me and starts to laugh.

"Hahaha! You thought I would hurt you? Then I guess you forgot." She said as she took the spear out of the ground and backed up. "Zebras are a peaceful kind. War will never come to our minds."

"If you say so Z." I said crawling out of the bush and standing up. I was about more than 2x her size. Zecora gasped.

"I thought humans in Equestria were a myth. I guess I owe Granny Smith." She said placing a hoof on her chin and examining me.

"So Doc, what's the diagnostic?" I asked as she still examines me. She chuckles slightly.

"I see you have a somewhat good sense of humor. But that just leads to a dense mind." Zecora stops in her tracks standing behind me. She begins to open my duffel bag.

"Whoa! Don't open that!" I say spinning around with my hands to up.

"You have secrets in there? Maybe you are that demon…" She said grabbing her spear and going back into her hut.

"Demon? I thought Distant said Celestia fixed that problem." I turn towards the path and start to head out. Before I could get at least a single step in, Zecora is standing in front of me.

"Did you say Discord?" She asked. I shook my head left and right. "Then they whispered wrong." Zecora says in a low tone.

"Anyways, I have to go meet someone. Until our paths cross once again, Zecora." I began to walk away and she waved. I walked for about ten minutes along the makeshift path to a large clearing. Off in the distance I spot a few buildings, Pony Ville. "Good, I'm already here." Trailing off the path and through the tree line I continue to walk. Not long after I start to lose sight of the town the edge of an apple orchard appears along the tree line. Off in the distance are a barn and a house, Sweet Apple Acres. Not far from where I stand at the tree line is a small orange horse kicking apple trees, the apples fall off and land in buckets. I pull out a picture of the 'Mane 6' as said by Distant. I point to the one on the bottom left, that's her. I walk over to a nearby apple tree and pick an apple, and then lean against the tree facing the mare. I start eating the apple, it's pretty good. "Damn, this apple is pretty good." I say letting the mare hear me. She looks over and gets in defensive position.

"Who the hay are you?" She asks. I look over at her.

"Applejack right?" I ask and get off the tree. I begin to approach her.

"Now you best stop right there. Ah'm gunna ask again, who the hay are you?" Applejack asked. I stopped in my tracks about ten feet away from her.

"All questions will be answered. Right now, you will go and retrieve the other bearers of the elements of Harmony." I said putting down my duffel bag in between me and a tree. "Go."

"Ah'm not one to fight but ah will if ah have to." She got in a defensive position.

"AJ, I don't want a fight. Go get the elements and I will explain everything." I said kneeling down. "I know you can tell if I'm lying." She nodded and took off towards town. "Good." I sat at the base of the tree and looked at my duffel bag, it was old and tattered about to give up and snap in half. I snap my fingers and turn invisible. Sitting there I waited for twenty minutes until I heard faint voices. They got closer and I was able to understand them.

"Where are you talking us AJ?" one voice asks.

"Over here!" Applejack's voice answers. I slowly stand up making sure not to make a sound and lean against the tree. The six small horses walk around the tree I'm leaning on. "But…" applejack said puzzled. "He was right here. He told me to get you girls." The yellow one with a pink mane and tail gets up close to my bag.

"Umm, girls, w-whose bag is this?" She asks in a soft voice. They surround my duffel bag.

"He was carrying this around his shoulder." Applejack replied looking around.

'Time to make my introduction' I thought to myself standing straight up. "Ladies! I see you found my belongings, thank you!" I said loudly making all of them jump. The yellow and pink one ran and hid behind a tree, they all looked around.

"Show yourself coward!" The one with the rainbow mane said trying to act brave.

"Coward? I am merely a strategist my dear Rainbow Dash." I responded walking to my bag and picking it up. None of them noticed, I snap my fingers turning visible and leaning against the other tree. They all turned to see me leaning against the tree. "Hello. I'm Gurren Artren."

"How did you get here?" The purple one asked.

"Well Princess Twilight Sparkle I have abilities." I answered with the smirk of a madman. "Much like your magic."

"What is in that hideous bag darling?" The grey one asked.

"Oi! It's not that ugly." I said looking at my bag. "Well… just a tad bit ugly. But anyways, what I have here Rarity is equipment."

"Like?" Applejack asked.

"Stuff for me to use to ensure the future of Equestria, so says my contact." I said starting to walk towards the forest.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted stopping me in my tracks, I looked over my shoulder. She stepped forward. "Why did you leave? She asked.

I felt my eyes start to water a little as the memories flooded my mind. "There was nothing left." I said looking to the sky. "They're all gone because of me…" I continued walking towards the forest.


	2. Author's notification to all readers 1

**Hello there all! I forgot to make an author's note before I started this last chapter but we are all humans, we forget things. GOING BACK TO TOPIC AT HAND! I will try to fix any mistakes I have made throughout the first chapter, stuff like; character personalities, when the timing is (After Equestria Girls btw), and basic things. Basic things of basic setting of basic times of basic grammar of basic basics.**

**This is one of your favorite authors, iOptimumReaper, signing off. -Transmission ends-**


	3. Meet the boss

**-Author's Note- Read these; they are going to be fillers for somethings. Thank you to Phantom Writer 23 for letting me use Matt (His OC.) in this story. OH! Before I forget! I will be responding to reviews.**

**Phantom Writer 23 – Already responded over PM.**

-1 Uneventful week later-

"Last week. Boring as hell…" I said to myself walking over to a vantage point from setting up a target some ways away.

"Elaborate?" One of my voice friends ask in a soft tone.

"I don't need to. You were there." I answer.

"I'm just a thing in your head. I can't access any of your senses without your permission." It shot.

"Well. It went down like this. I got to become friends with the elements somewhat earning their trust. I don't know that's still a touchy topic. Went back home to get some needed things. I got even more Vodka, that's a plus. I have some permanent portals so I can have electricity and internet. We now have a place to stay over at RD's." I elaborate walking among the rocky ground of the canyon I'm in.

"Crashing at Dash's place?" I stopped walking near the back wall of the canyon. "What are you two doing up there? Humpin the bunk?" I put down my duffel bag and open it up. "Why do you need electricity and internet?"

"We aren't at that point yet. We're just friends." I answer

"Friends with benefits?" it asks.

"No. But anyways I brought a television, my Xbox 360, a couple controllers, all my games for it, my laptop, and a working internet router." I replied.

"Casa de Rainbow Dash is now Casa de RD and Gurren." It said. I grab my dismantled AR-15 sniper rifle and start putting it together. Once it's all put together I grab a mag and load it in, then pull the slide back.

"Anyways what's the wind speed?" I ask going prone and setting up my gun for proper firing. And yes, there is a way to properly fire a weapon.

"No wind, we're practicing in a canyon." A masculine voice answers.

"When did you join the party? Distance?" I ask the newer voice.

"Just now. Distance is 1000 meters." It answers.

"Rounded up or down?"

"Up."

"Exact distance?"

"982 meters. Since when did we turn into a sniper team?"

"Since I made up my mind to buy this AR. I'm sending the shot." I pull the trigger and the shot goes off silently since I have the suppressor attached. A few seconds later the bullet hits right above the bull's-eye. "Respiratory triangle hit. Target down." I stand up and start to dismantle the AR-15 Sniper; with my foot I slide my duffel bag closer to me. After dismantling my gun I neatly place it in a way that won't take up too much space. Zipping up my bag I start to hear what sounds like hoof steps getting closer. I swing around to see if anyone's behind me, nobody in visual range. "My mind must be playing more tricks on me. Oh well." Staying 'frosty', or whatever the military calls it, I turn back around and throw my bag over my shoulder. I start to hear more hoof steps, I rescan the entire area. Still nothing. I stand there, still scanning the area.

"WHAT'S UP GURREN?!" A voice asks from behind me, very loudly, making me jump. I quickly try to calm down, my heart was still racing. I swung around to see who else but Rainbow Dash hovering there.

"Well… you, every other Pegasus that's currently alive, the sky, the sun, the moon, and every star that was made." I answered calmly getting a slight giggle from her. _Wait a second, go back over what you just said. What out of all of that would make her giggle?_ I thought to myself.

"I came down here to tell you that Pinkie Pie is getting a little upset that she hasn't been able to throw you a 'Welcome to Equestria and Ponyville' party. Also AJ and Matt need your help with something." She says still hovering there.

"I'm not one for parties. And I'll help them with what they need." I replied starting to walk to the nearest canyon wall.

"You know pinkie isn't going to stop bothering you about this right?" She asked as I walked and she hovered.

"Yes I do realize this. I'll go to the party, but only to make sure everyone's safe." I answered. She facehoofed, I'm pretty sure that's what it's called. I don't know this world is still new to me.

"Then it isn't a party that we're hosting for YOU." Rainbow Dash said removing her hoof from her face. "Come on dude lighten up for once."

"I can be lightened up when I want!" I stopped walking at the base of the rock wall and started climbing. "I just don't like parties that much."

"Ok then, prove to me you can lighten up and enjoy the party." That drew the line; it was now a matter of proving a point. I stopped climbing and sat there; I threw one half of my body from its strongpoint.

"Alright." I said looking into Dash's eyes. "I'll do it for you." She started to blush slightly looking away to hide her face. _Wait a second cowboy. Go back a few seconds; you said you'll do it for her. Quickly now! Cover it up!_ I thought, trying to mentally slap myself. _Nah… I think I'll let it slide; by the way, she is kinda cute. Ok now that one can't slide!_ I was right, that last one can't slide past. I just said she was cute! How will things like this even work out? Maybe I should ask Matt how he hooked up with AJ, he might have a solution. No, he met Applejack in another dimension not mine or here. And plus he's a pony now. DAMNIT MULTI-VERSE! My mind raced, I couldn't figure out what to do or who to ask about me liking Rainbow Dash. Maybe Princess Sunbutt can help me, or maybe Luna. Wait a second… I need to stop worrying about this and climb-

"HEY! YOU STILL IN THERE?!" Rainbow Dash asked, basically screaming in my ear snapping me out of my collection of thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm still here." I answered getting back into place to continue climbing and proceeded to climb.

"You were sitting there for a couple of minutes staring off into the distance. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. I was just lost in some thoughts, that's all." She was hovering behind me, ascending as I ascended.

"They were about me weren't they?" She asked; very shortly after she asked that I lost my footing and nearly falling to my death. Rainbow Dash instantly noticed the slip and grabbed me by the hood of my jacket. I recovered from the slip and replanted my foot. We sat for a minute in a silence.

"You can let go now." I said breaking the silence; she was still holding onto my hood.

"Oh… right… sorry." She said letting go of my hood and rubbing the back of her neck with her hoof. "So?" She said after a long silence between us while I continued climbing.

"So, what?" I asked a bit more than ¾ of the way up the canyon wall. I can climb pretty fast.

"You didn't answer my question." Dash said bluntly.

I stopped climbing the wall for a second to come up with a valid excuse. "Uh… no, they weren't about you. I was just in deep thought about the future." I answered trying to play it off with my best poker face

"Oh the future you say?" She asked; I looked over at her. She had a creepy smile that could compare to one of my many faces of insanity. "What specifically about the future?" She was trying to mess with me, I continued climbing.

_And that's where the crash and burn sets in, smooth move axe lax._ I thought to myself. _Oi! Don't blame me! She asked the question!_ I hate it when I argue with myself. _You had to say you were thinking about the future! She's probably coming onto us._ Why can't I stop these? These are from my mind! _Nah… she's not suspecting that we like her!_ STOP IT DAMNIT! _She probably thinks that we do._ I hate myself. _HEY! STOP ARGUING AND COME UP WITH AN ANSWER!_ My subconscious finally stepped in. Everything was now quiet in my head. _Thank you!_ Not even thirty seconds passed while I was arguing with myself. I can think things up pretty fast. "Just the future in general." I replied still climbing.

"Liar!" She yelled right after I finish my sentence. Ringing went through my ears, hurt like a bitch.

"Ow…" I said putting my finger in my ear to see if anything is coming out, honestly lady luck hates me. I took my finger out and looked at it, only a tad bit of blood. "Bloody 'ell you can be loud." Not even realizing I switched over to my British accent, quickly I switched back to my normal one. It's a bad habit to switch my accents. "Sorry. That one usually pops up every once in a while." RD tilted her head slightly confused. I was already close enough to the ledge of the wall, I propelled myself up and grabbed onto it with one hand. Quickly I grabbed onto the ledge with my other hand and hoisted myself up. I took off my duffel bag and placed it on the ground, and then I sat down a few feet away from the edge.

"What were you really thinking about?" She asked sitting on her flank next to me.

"Guess I need to work on my lies." I muttered softly to myself hoping she doesn't hear; I look off into the distance. Lady luck probably wants to kill me because RD heard it.

"Heck yeah you do." She turned her head towards me; I was still looking in the distance but saw her move her head out of the corner of my eye. "So?"

"I was thinking about something…" I replied. "That's all…"

She crossed her forelegs and scooted her whole body to face me. "Don't give me that!" She probably already had enough of my dead-end tricks; I tended to use them a lot over the last week. "You're hiding something!" Needless to say; she caught on to them, quickly.

"I hide lots of things." I replied. At this point I wasn't even talking; I was experiencing one of my flashes. "Sometimes it does well, sometimes it does badly. It all depends on what they choose."

"Dude! Stop! Quickly, pull yourself together! You're doing it again!" RD grabbed onto both of my shoulders and turned me towards her. She saw me once; experiencing one of these… flashes, as I call them.

"They choose what will happen. I have no justification over my actions." I was too far deep into my flash; she needs to do some 'immediate' action. "They already have everything planned out for all of us."

"Don't make me do this dude!" RD raised her hoof up; she really didn't want to do what she was about to.

"You have no choice Rainbow. They have planned this for you." She immediately brought down the pain on my left cheek. This felt worse than the normal slap she would give me. "AH SHIT!" I said back to my normal self, holding my cheek in pain. "Was I that deep in?" She nodded, I started to stand up. "I need to start keeping track of these things!"

"If it helps you, I didn't like hitting you one bit." RD said with a sorry look on her face.

"It's cool honestly." I turned to face her; she was startled by the big red mark on my face. "It's really that bad?"

"Yeah. It's that bad and that noticeable." She answered, I sighed deeply. Checking my watch for my mana gauge, a little depleted since I barely used a spell today. I focused my mana into my left hand, it started to glow a bright yellow. Bringing it up to my face I can instantly feel the relief. RD sat there relieved that I wouldn't have that mark on my face when we returned to ponyville.

"Ahem." A voice called out making both of us look over to see Matt sitting there. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Well… no not really." I said rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "We were just about to return to ponyville."

"Anyways…" He said turning towards Rainbow Dash. "Dash… He's here."

"This soon?" She asked facing him as well. "He's not supposed to be here for another week!"

"He was in the area for something else so he decided to stop by." Matt stared at her with a blank face.

"Hold up a second!" I said butting into their conversation. "Who is 'he'?"

"He's somepony you won't know." Matt replied waving is hoof in a circle. There was slight rustling in the forest.

"It's somepony he **will** know by the end of today." Rainbow Dash said making an X with her hoof. "He is somepony that is very important to a lot of people. He's basically the owner of a huge, somewhat secretive, guild of travelling merchants that have a HQ in ponyville. I trust you to keep this information a secret. Ok?"

I shrugged. I walked over to my duffel bag and picked it up. Throwing it over my shoulder I looked over to where Matt was standing. Alongside him was two more ponies in light brown cloaks covering their faces were Guy Fawkes masks. I was getting agitated; Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to say something. "I don't even want to fucking know." I said, before she could say anything, walking over to her. "Let's just go meet him." She nodded, then looked at Matt and nodded. Matt looked at the two masked ponies and nodded, they nodded back. The masked ponies looked at me and then nodded. "No more nodding! Am I going to fucking meet him or not?!"

"Alright. Let's go." RD finally took the initiative and walked into the forest towards ponyville.

**[Lots of walking and a couple of hours later]**

We stopped in front of a small one story house at the outside of ponyille.

"You've gotta be joking." I said as they walked up to the front door. "Please tell me you're joking." Rainbow dash walked up to the door and opened it. One by one we all went in. It looked like a regular old house, except for the random wall candle near the stairs. "So this is the HQ for the guild?"

"No." Matt answered simply closing the front door.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

"To get to one of the guild's HQs." Rainbow Dash answered bluntly walking up to the wall candle. "You must know the secrets to be in the guild."

"You guys are confusing as hell…" I sighed walking up next to RD. "Care to elaborate what this candlestick does?"

"In time you will know it all." Matt called out closing the shutters throughout the house.

"Thanks captain obvious." I called back to him. Dash put a hoof on my arm.

"Dude… Chill, we have some measures to make sure." She says looking around me. The two masked ponies walk back into the room through the kitchen; the little opening between the kitchen and the hallway is right next to the stairs.

"They left the room?" The masculine voice asks.

"Apparently they did." I whispered to myself looking up the stairs.

"Say that again. I can't hear you when you're whispering." It says in its asshat tone.

"Don't fucking toy with me. Now's not the time to be discussing these things." I whispered back.

"We aren't discussing things like plotting to murder or rape someone."

"Yeah but these two Guy Fawkes' and Matt don't need to know I have voices in my head." I shot back. Dash tilted her head and gave me a confused look.

"G, there's nothing up there." She said looking up at me. I turned my attention back to her.

"Oh, I thought I heard something." I shrugged. "Oh well." Just then Matt came back into the room.

"Alright, we're clear." He said walking up next to the Guy Fawkes'.

Dash gave them a nod and pulled on the wall candle. A door opens up on the stairs to show an elevator. "This world is going to become an even bigger ball of questions while I'm here." I mutter to myself, once again my voice is apparently projected throughout the area. Basically, everyone heard me say that. They all pile into the elevator, I follow them in. The elevator only has two buttons, up and down. "This tech isn't supposed to be here for another couple of decades." I looked over at Rainbow Dash.

"He's a genius. He built these things, along with tank's helicopter." She replied pressing the down button. I'm still confused to hell about this, maybe everything was magic. The doors slid shut; I leaned up against the back wall with Matt to my left and RD to my right.

"I wonder what sex in an elevator would be like." One of the voice people says.

"Really?" I whisper under my breath.

"You say something?" Matt asks.

"No. I didn't." I respond. He gives me a glare that says I'm instantly on the 'persons of interest' list.

"Almost got caught there." The masculine voice says. "You can't tell them about us. It's bad enough Miss Dash is suspicious of you talking to yourself."

"She probably thinks you have mental issues because of your past." Another voice says. This one was new, it sounded like the lead vocalist of Hollywood Undead. Johnny 3 tears was his name, I think. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. We all stepped out and into a brightly lit room. There were; filing cabinets, a desk, a window overlooking a large open area with lots of people running around, an office chair behind said desk facing the window, and several papers lay out on the desk. All four ponies lined up in front of the desk, the order went; Matt, RD, Fawkes 1, then Fawkes 2.

"Through the Luna's night…" Matt started.

"We travel on…" Rainbow Dash continued.

"To trade our items…" Fawkes 1 said, his voice sounded like it went through a messed up voice changer. Basically, multiple masculine voices talking at the same time.

"At Celestia's dawn." Fawkes 2 finished, her voice was the same as Fawkes 1 but instead it was more feminine.

"Greetings my friends." A voice called out from in the chair. It turned around to show a stallion in a navy blue cloak. "And to you as well Gurren. Let me introduce myself. I am Merch-mint."


	4. In the guild

**A/N: Hello to all! I'm still trying to pinpoint who's going to be the main characters. While I write this I feel as if I need more OCs. I don't know. Go check out my other story, it's a halo and MLP crossover. I have 20 views on it but if you like it share it! I'm planning on a свадьба in the future between two very different people. With that said let's get to review responses.**

**Guest: Thank you, there will be more.**

**Phantom Writer 23: My work will be kept up.**

**Now listen up people! I don't care if you don't have an account or do, post your reviews. TELL ME THINGS! What would you like to see? Explosions? Spec OPS Missions? (You'll learn what I mean by SOM in this chapter) ANYTHING WILL BE CONSIDERED!**

We all stood there in silence… well I stood there in silence. Everyone else was waiting for me to do something. RD put her hoof on my hand; I didn't even realize it was hovering over my secondary sidearm I put in my pocket. Ready to whip it out.

"Dude chill." She said bluntly. "You were reaching for your gun. What's got you so spooked?"

I dropped my hand back to my side and looked at Dash. "Sorry, force of habit." Merch-mint chuckled and I looked back towards him. _What's he laughing about?_ "Whatchu laughin 'bout?" I confronted him.

Mint stops chuckling. "Everyone has bad habits that cannot be beat." He says, and then turns his attention towards Matt and Fawkes 1 & 2. "Dismissed." They all leave, Matt up the elevator and Fawkes 1 & 2 through a door I somehow didn't see. "Rainbow Dash."

Said mare turns her attention towards Merch. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"You are housing our friend here, is that correct?" He asks.

"Yeah, he's hangin at my place."

"While he enters your home, has anyone been giving him strange looks?" Rainbow Dash put a hoof to her chin.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, someponies have been giving us strange looks. Why do you ask?" Mint opens a drawer on his desk and pulls out a little black booklet.

He holds it up in the air showing it to us. "This is why." He says opening the booklet and placing it in front of us. There is a picture of a male Griffin, blank expression on his face, with a scar over his right eye and some information to the side of it. The information was as follows. Name: Gurren Artren, Age: 31, Place of Birth: Stalingrad, Height: 5' 6", Authority: Department of Foreign Affairs. Then Mint pulls out another little booklet, flips it open, and throws it to me. I promptly catch it and read what it says. Commander Gurren Artren of the KGB. "That's who you now are."

"So what I'm in the fuckin witness protection program?" I ask.

"No. But don't worry this is only temporary." He shrugged. "Until we can convince the citizens of Ponyville having a large, scary, hairless ape protect them… You're going to be a Griffin. Oh and also you are now a member of the guild."

"Wait a second… What!?" I exclaim thoroughly confused.

Mint sighs. "You know some of the secrets of the guild. You can choose to join the guild …" He gave a long unnerving pause. "Or the second option."

"What's the second option?" I can only guess what it might be.

"You are sent back to your dimension forgetting of this place, letting lots of people die and never getting a second chance to a new life." Well the stakes were against me, AGAIN! It was bad enough that I had every fucking superpower's government tracking me down just so they can put a bullet in my head back on Earth.

"Alright Gurren time to make another tough decision you'll probably regret upon in the near or far future." One of my voice people said. _Shut up._ There was a long pause as I thought of my decision.

"I'm in the guild." I finally said breaking the silence. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief and Merch-mint grinned.

"Good! Training st-" He began.

"Whoa whoa whoa… wait a second. Training?" I asked. Mint nodded. "Look mint I don't need any training. I was a professional thief back on Earth; I fucking stole the Mona Lisa! That's how good I am!"

"We are not a group of thieves. We are a group of sophisticated business ponies." Mint got a wrist watch out from his desk and tossed it to me. I examined the thing; it looked like a normal watch. "It's a communicator you will use it to update me on any progress of a mission I have given you. You have been chosen to work as an Operative; go on stealth missions, bring important messages to whom they are addressed to, protect guild leaders if need be, and scout out areas that have been designated for meetings."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is this, the Secret Service? I thought you guys were a group of 'sophisticated business ponies'."

"We are. We just have some very powerful enemies." He shrugged.

"Oh well…" I sighed. "I guess we should celebrate my insertion into your guild." I took my duffel bag off my back and put it on the floor, unzipped it and pulled out one of my bottles of vodka.

"Rule #1: No drinking on the job." Mint cut in before I could get out the shot glasses. I put the vodka back in the bag and zipped it up. "I hate having to talk to drunken operatives or anyone drunk in general. But anyways, your training starts today."

I threw my arms up in frustration. "Today, really, why not tomorrow?" He reaches under his desk and pulls out a sheathed katana.

"Cause I'm pretty sure you don't know how to use a sword." I pick the blade up off the desk and examine it. It seemed like a standard issued samurai sword, until I slightly pulled it out of its sheath slightly. The light shines over it and a face appears, but it wasn't mine. "A powerful being is within that sword, you are to be trained on how to maintain his power. He was willing to do this, for he knows the power that lies within you." Out of nowhere a scroll appears and hits me in the head. I put the sword back fully and pick up the scroll.

"Oh hey a new ability. Ignore as I scream in agony." I open the scroll and read its contents. This time it's written in Japanese. I start reading, a light forms around me. I begin to feel a great pain and start to scream in agony. Not even letting go of the scroll I drop to my knees. I want to shut my eyes so bad to make it stop but I continue to read. Faster and faster as a new second passes. I finish reading and throw the scroll to the ground. MY EYES! It hurt like spending a day in hell, far beyond the point of any enjoyment. They have too much fire and not enough C4! C4 is fun. I shut my eyes, rubbing them fiercely. Getting up I brush off my knees. "I'm ok." Mint gave me a blank stare as Rainbow Dash looked in disgust. Or was it horror? I don't know I can never tell the two apart. Don't know why.

Rainbow Dash eventually calmed down. "So what did the scroll say?" The Mare asks.

I try to recite it in Japanese. "学生は、私はあなたの時間旅行にあなたを可能にするために、まったく新しい能力を与えている。あなたの冒険をお楽しみください！ I think, dunno, my Japanese is still extremely rusty." I shrugged.

"What does it mean?" Mint asks.

"Student, I'm giving you a whole new ability to allow you to time travel. Please enjoy your adventure! I'm pretty sure…" I shrugged once again. "Now I have to go rest for the rest of the day."

"You can't, you have training to do." Mint says rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Was I pissing him off somehow? In any way shape or form was I able to piss someone off? Well other than the time I pissed off the cops and they sent half of the SWAT team after me._

"Well you did shoot one of them in the foot for calling you a freak." One of my voice people added. The masculine one. _NOT HELPING!_ "Don't blame me; I'm just a voice in your suicidal head." _SHUT UP!_

"Bro you need to chill." J3TV, Johnny 3 Tears Voice is what I'm naming him, spoke up. _You wouldn't know anything! You just showed up for no apparent reason!_ "I had my reason." _And what was that? Moral guidance?_ "Relationship troubles. You have a fear of asking out Rainbow Dash even though you like her a lot…" _That's enough out of you._ "And you don't want to mess up your relationship with her…" _I said that's enough._ "So you ball up your love for her and never show it in any way shape or form…" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ "And just leer at her creepily hoping she has the same feelings for you."

I was steaming mad and showing it on the outside also. "Yo, G… Are you alright? You seem kinda pissed…" Rainbow Dash said gently poking me with her hoof. I turned my head slowly and looked down at her. Instantly she backed off. "Chill dude." I put the sword on the desk in front of Merch-Mint as calm as I could. I REALLY wanted to kill someone right now!

In an extremely angered voice I said. "If you would excuse me, I need to go stab someone in the eyes." I snapped my fingers and teleported out of the room and into the pasture near Sweet Apple Acres. My combat knife lay in the grass in front of me. I sat down and picked it up. "Hey J3TV, I'm coming in there… and stabbing you 437,000 fucking times in the chest."

"That won't kill me." Said voice claimed, if he had a body he would be in a pool of his own blood as I use his small intestine as a jump rope. I lay down in the grass and closed my eyes, focusing hard I lost feeling of my body. I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room with four men standing there. J3TV is standing there, looking a lot like J-3-T. And the other three are there standing idly. "Whoa… Pretty neat room, this the tranquility one?" I walked up to the representation of the voice… and stabbed it 436,999 repeatedly. It screamed in agony… very loudly. When I stabbed him for the 436,999th time I stopped to check the damage, of the representation. It wasn't that bad. Only a couple of gallons of blood were spilled. "I thought that wasn't supposed to fucking hurt!"

"He can make it hurt if he wants to…" The most masculine voice said. That's it I'm naming them.

I walked up to the first figure and pointed. This one represented the masculine voice. "Jimmy." Side-stepping to the right I pointed to the second figure. This one represented the one that made that asshole comment about another tough decision earlier. "Alphonse." Another sidestep and I'm standing in front of the third one. The one that's been the most quiet. "Nikolai." They all nodded in approval.

"You only stabbed him 436,999 times…" The newly named Nikolai said in an uneasy tone. I flipped my knife, catching it by its blade, and threw it at J3TV. Bull's-eye into the 'heart' which counted as the 437,000th time.

"There… Now I'm done stabbing him." I shrugged and sat down… There was a flash of light and I was staring into the eyes of an aqua colored unicorn. Lyra… She's been bugging me for the past week about being human, so has Twilight but she isn't constantly following me around town. She was lying down on my chest, her face was nearly pressed against mine. I didn't want to get angry again so I lifted her up and put her down next to me. "Personal space" was all I said. I sat up and looked at her. "What questions do you have now?"

"Bad idea." Alphonse said.

"Tell me about human anatomy." She said with a smile on her face.

"Be specific." Was all I replied.

"Human Sexual Intercourse." She rested her head on her hooves.

"So you want me to teach you on how humans have sex?" She nodded. "No."

She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. "I thought you said you were an open book that will answer any question."

_NO! NOT THE STARE! _She was freakin adorable with those eyes… I sighed. "Fin." She got all excited. "There's not much I can tell you. I haven't really experienced it before so… Where shall I begin?" I thought for a second then realized something. I could show her 'Human Sexual Intercourse' instead of explaining. And yes… I'm talking about showing her porn… God this situation escalated quickly. My new communicator watch buzzed.

"_Gurren where are you?_" I heard Mint's voice ask.

I pressed the button on the side. "Out in a field near Sweet Apple Acres." I responded casually hoping this situation is going to die. I don't feel like talking about the birds and the bees.

"_I need you back here ASAP._" He started to sound a little mad.

I snap my fingers and was teleported back to his office. "You needed me?" My knife was still in my hand and it had blood on it. I quickly put it in its sheath in my boot, I also got those from my universe. Mint looked at me with the 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face. I shrugged.

"Anyways…" He finally said, then nodded to someone standing behind me. A felt some powdery substance pour over me. "You are to remain calm as the first order of you entering my guild." I started coughing, it slowly turned into me hacking up a lung. I felt light-headed and fell to my knees, still coughing to death. Mint smiled evilly. "Enjoy your rest." I black out.

**-Inside my head shortly after what just happened-**

I was pacing back and forth while the voice people were trying to calm me down.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HE FUCKING POISONED ME!" I shouted. I wasn't just normal angry… I was betrayed angry. I mean, I don't fully put my trust in people I meet then and there. I was somewhat trusting of him because RD trusted him, but not that much.

"Calm down." Nikolai said. "There has to be a valid reason in which he did this. I mean… you're his brand new operative so this has to be some drug induced initiation." He tried to reason.

"If he doesn't allow alcohol then he doesn't allow drugs!" I should probably calm down. "I'm gunna fucking kill him!"

"I think you should calm down as well." A very recognizable voice said from behind me.

"Hello to you as well Luna." I called to her, I was still pacing.

The Princess of The Night walked up next to the four representations. "And who do we have here?"

Nikolai started the naming session. "I'm Nikolai, the Diplomat." He said waving and smiling.

Then Alphonse waved. "Alphonse, the Negative Side."

"Jimmy, the Tactical." Jimmy spoke, not waving or smiling.

And now its J3TV's turn, he's gunna fuck this up. "Johnny 3-Tears, the Couple Councilor." _I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT!_

Luna tilted her head at that and turned her attention towards me. She wore the look of confusion well. "One question." I nodded. "Do you have multi-personality syndrome?"

"You can say that." Was all I said. I pulled out my knife, flipped it, caught the blade, and threw it at J3TV. It hit him right between the eyes.

He yelped in pain. "What the hell man?! I was only telling the truth."

**"Just look at you."** A very deep voice boomed throughout my dream session. If you call a completely blackened room where nothing but an angry psychopathic and mentally unstable killer is talking to the four voices in his head, and The Princess of The Night a dream. **"I thought this part of you was supposed to be completely contained. You are in a drug induced hallucination and you managed to turn it into a dream."**

"Who's there?!" I shouted at the voice trying to find a source of it in the nothingness.

The voice laughed. **"I am your friend. I am your salvation. I am the one that ruled the crystal empire. I connect every single universe together."**

"I need a name buddy!" More laughing.

**"My name is King Sombra. But you know me as…"** He took a dramatic pause. **"Merch-Mint."**


End file.
